Although various constructions have been created to provide rapid repositioning of cooperating parts, a common problem has remained unsolved, until the present invention. In particular, these prior art repositioning and remounting constructions suffer from the common difficulty of binding engagement between the component parts.
Typically these repositioned systems are employed where apparatus which is to be removed, replaced or substituted for additional apparatus, on a repeated basis, must be repositioned in substantially the precise location. In order to achieve the desired accuracy, prior art systems employed interengagement between aligned dowel pins and mating holes. Although the accurate repositioning desired is substantially obtained, difficulty is typically encountered in removing the component parts, due to the binding engagement of the alignment dowel pins in their mating holes.
In most prior art structures, accurate repositioning constructions incorporate one or a plurality of dowel pins which are securely mounted in one component member of the repositioning system, while the second component of the repositioning system incorporates mating, precisely dimensioned dowel receiving bores. In order to achieve the desired accurate alignment of the two component members, the dowel pin is inserted into the bore, providing the desired repeatable repositioning of the system. However, once the dowel is mounted in the dowel receiving bore of the second component portion, accuracy is only maintained by assuring a close tolerance fit. This close tolerance fit, although achieving the desired accurate repositioning, also creates frictional engagement between the bore and the dowel, thereby preventing rapid disengagement of the component parts.
Therefore it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a self-centering instrument mount assembly which is capable of achieving precise, repeated aligned interengagement of the components thereof, while also providing rapid interconnection and disconnection thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a self-centering instrument mount construction having the characteristic features defined above which is capable of being disconnected quickly and easily, without producing any binding or disengagement problems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the self-centering instrument mount assembly having the characteristic features defined above, wherein the components are quickly and easily placed in securely locked interengagement.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.